This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Training involves not only hands on experience with equipment in the lab but also with teaching, particularly a graduate course, Chem 550, which is offered through the Department of Chemistry at WU.